


A Love That Wilted At One Time Bloomed

by Angleterre97



Series: Rogue One Flower Shop AU [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: Orson Krennick was sure he had moved on from his first foolish school time love years ago, until one day he decides that perhaps he isn't, and extents an olive branch, so to speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of spin off tale from my main Flowershop AU

Bodhi Rook had a lot of fears, but for the most part they were standard phobias like snakes and clowns and drowning. There were only two things in the entire world that he feared irrationally; octopuses and Jyn Erso on a mission.

So naturally when the feisty young woman came barging into the back office where he was balancing the books for Malbus Meadows flower shop, with a very determined look in her eye, his blood began to run cold.

“Who ordered this arrangement?” She demanded, looming over Bodhi’s computer and shoving an order form in his face.

“I-I’m not- why?” He stuttered trying to read the slip of paper. It had Baze’s terrible chicken scratch scrawled on it but he could make out the order number well enough.

“Because I just delivered that bunch of flowers to my father in the middle of his quantum physics lecture and I want to know who the bloody hell is sending my father flowers.”

“That lecture was today?!”

“Focus Bodhi, who ordered those flowers?” 

But the man was already bustling to gather his things and muttering to himself as he went. He hadn’t realized he had missed his class. 

“I’m gonna be so far behind and we have a test coming up in three days and oh my god I forgot to set my alarm I’m such a-ow! Why did you kick me?!”

“Because you aren’t listening!”

“I think passing college courses is a little more important right now than you dad having an admirer Jyn.”

“I can hack into my dad’s computer and send you the whole damn lecture, now sit down and tell me who placed that order! I’m not letting you leave until you do.”

He looked at the clock. He had just under an hour to get to his second class. He sat back down. He was no match to Jyn when she was like this, even if she was smaller than him.

“Alright, alright. What do we know? We know that the man obviously wants to be anonymous or his name would have been on the card, right?”

“It was a guy?”

“I’m not- I didn’t...I don’t know, did I say that? Look, you should really just ask Baze, Jyn, he’s the one who sold the flowers.”

“You know full well he’s not going to tell me, what with ‘customer confidentiality’ and all that.” She pulled a chair over and sat next to Bodhi at the desk, it was covered in accounting files and books on aerospace engineering. “But you have access to all the records right here on the computer.”

“So I’m the perfect guy for the job, is that right?

“Exactly.”

“And If I decide I don’t want to break company rules and risk my job to give you this name, then what?”

“Then I snap you in half or something and do it myself.”

“....Fine”

/OOO/

The man hadn’t even thought to entertain the idea of contacting Galen Erso until he was driving past the university they had gone to together, the one he was now a professor at. Suddenly a wave of nostalgia overtook him, so much so that he had his crewman pull off so he could get out of the truck and really take in the campus, in all of its glory, and ponder which of the the classrooms his first love was occupying, delivering knowledge to people who surely didn’t deserve to receive it from him.

Orson Krennick had graduated from that school many years prior, and with his degree had become very prosperous, an integral part of Empire Construction. He had worked his way up the ranks and now managed a variety of jobs all over the world. And yet for some profound, unknown reason, the job had finally brought him back home, or at least to the place that for the first time in his life had ever really felt like home. He blamed Galen for that.

For the first few days following this ‘small incident’ as he had taken to thinking if it, he tried very hard to not think of Professor Erso. Instead he went headlong into his work, and his workers could feel it. As far as he was concerned, the faster this was done the faster he didn’t have the temptation from simply being in this town again looming upon him. 

It was on the fourth day he caved. 

 

“Welcome to the Meadows, how can I help you?”

Orson blinked, taken aback as we entered into the quaint little establishment. Was this…shaggy-haired mongrel behind the counter the owner of the shop? Or was it the man he was talking to? He cleared his throat.

“Erm, yes. I need to send someone a bouquet, preferably in a nice vase.”

The man behind the counter, apparently the shop owner, nodded and beckoned him forward. 

“Do you know what you want or would you like me to make some suggestions?”

Orson blinked again. He had to pick? Weren’t there just premade ones he could chose from? He looked around the shop and seeing none he turned back to the owner. 

“I suppose some suggestions would be appreciated, yes.”

“Alright, what is your reason for sending flowers?”

“That’s...” The man scoffed. “That’s a bit personal, don’t you think?”

“Would you send a person flowers for any reason less than personal?”

This was the other man who had been standing at the counter, apparently chipping in his two cents on the matter. The man, who Krennick could now see was blind, smiled at him as if to say, don’t be silly, you absurd idiot, of course it’s personal. Orson was starting to regret this decision more and more.

“They’re for a friend.” He stated. “A friend I haven’t seen in a very long time, is that sufficient?”

“Almost.” The shop keeper responded. “Why are you sending them? Are you just sending them to say hello or are you mending something that was broken?”

Orson pursed his lips and mumbled out something under his breath.

“What was that?” The other man said, “Speak up, I’m blind, not deaf, and I couldn’t even hear that.”

“I said the latter.” He gritted out, unsure of how much more of this his patience could take. But just like that it was over, and he was signing his name after swiping his card.

“We will have them delivered as soon and possible sir.” The burly man said as he handed him the receipt.

“Aren’t...aren’t you even going to tell me what kind of flowers I’m sending?”

The owner looked up at him, his eyebrow raised.

“Do you really care?”

He had to admit….he really didn’t.

“Just write whatever message you would like us to attach and sign here. If you want it to be anonymous then don't sign and check the box there.”

For a moment he considered his options. This could be big, or it could be nothing. He wasn’t sure which he was more up to facing. With a sigh he finished up, and left the signature line blank.


End file.
